


Jeff for the Holidays

by MsCaptainWinchester (rons_pigwidgeon)



Series: 25 Days of Spideypool Christmas 2020 [5]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, M/M, Rooftops, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rons_pigwidgeon/pseuds/MsCaptainWinchester
Summary: Peter comes home to a Christmas card telling him to go to the roof for an extra romantic holiday surprise. He isn't expecting a Hallmark movie in the making.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: 25 Days of Spideypool Christmas 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025320
Comments: 9
Kudos: 107





	Jeff for the Holidays

Peter walked into his apartment to a Christmas card on the kitchen counter with a giant thermos sat next to it, topped with a bright red bow. His Spidey Sense wasn’t going off, though, so he took a minute to drop his backpack and hang up his coat before walking over to see what it was. He already had an idea of who might have left it. “You don’t even have a key…” he muttered to himself, picking up the card with a familiar stuffed unicorn decked out in a festive sweater with a background of brightly-colored lights as a background on the cover. 

Inside was a note written in bright green glitter pen telling him to come up to the roof for an extra romantic holiday surprise. Peter couldn’t begin to imagine what that might be. He opened the thermos out of curiosity and was smacked in the face with the delicious smell of piping hot cocoa. He took a tentative sip, immediately burnt his mouth, and set the thermos back down with a little jolt. “Welp, can’t feel my tongue now. Cool,” he muttered, deciding to let the cocoa cool down a little in the open air while he got changed out of his work clothes and into his thermal suit. Whatever Wade was planning on the roof, it was bound to be fucking _cold_. 

Five minutes later, he swung onto the roof, thermos in one hand, and two mugs in the other. Whatever he was expecting wasn’t Wade in an ugly holiday sweater to end all ugly holiday sweaters, sitting on a lawn chair under a canopy of blinking lights, a boombox blasting Mariah Carey’s Christmas anthem, and a fully decorated tree covered in crayon drawing ornaments and an unhealthy amount of silver tinsel. Under the tree, Wade’s new pet puppy-sized shark, Jeff, was gnawing on a chunk of what looked like a half-wrapped raw chicken.

“What is this?”

“Merry Christmas! Since you’re going to your aunt’s for Christmas, I thought we could celebrate early.” Wade held his hands out to encompass his entire set-up. There was a tray piled high with Christmas cookies propped up on a milk crate between the law chairs. 

Peter surveyed the scene for a long moment before deciding to go with it and crossing to the open chair. “You didn’t have to do all this. We could have just watched a Christmas movie on the couch. That new Christmas Prince movie came out last week.” He poured the hot chocolate into the two mugs as he talked, the steam fogging up the eyes of his mask momentarily. 

Wade took his mug with a grin and sipped it without reacting to the scalding temperature. “That’s the plan for later, but I thought you deserved something a little extra special this year.” 

“Why’s that?” 

“The booty’s been looking extra tight in the new suit. Deserved a little thanks.” He winked, which Peter still had no idea how he managed in the mask.

Peter’s cheeks warmed. He grabbed a cookie and shoved it in his mouth to hide the embarrassment, only to groan as the flavor hit his healing palette. “Oh my god,” he muttered, lifting the half-eaten cookie to his eyes to examine, trying to make sense of how good it was. Sugar cookies usually just tasted like… sugar cookies. But the sugar was somehow melting onto his tongue like the sweetest macaron. “Did you make these?”

“Mhmm, good right?”

“Understatement. I didn’t know sugar cookies could be this good.” He took a cautious sip of the hot chocolate and didn’t burn his mouth. The music switched over to a slower song. Peter settled back in his chair with a grin and reached over to scratch Jeff behind an ear hole. “This was a good idea,” he said, lifting his mug at Wade in a salute. Wade clinked his with Peter’s, matching his grin, then launched into a story about having to fight a dude in a Confederate flag Christmas sweater for the best tree at the corner bodega while Jeff climbed into Peter’s lap and tried to lick his face off.

An hour later, Peter was looking at all the ornaments on the tree, swaying to the music with Jeff in his arms while Wade sang along off-key at full volume. The signing got closer, and then Wade was right over his shoulder, pointing to one of the drawings of two stick figures that were clearly supposed to be them in tiny Santa hats, doing the waltz of all things. “That one’s my favorite. Look at that form. Strictly Come Dancing could never.”

Peter turned to him with an incredulous smile. “Do you even know how to waltz?” 

“Do I know how to waltz? How dare you. I’ve never been so insulted.” He kept muttering as he took Jeff out of his arms and set him on a lawn chair, then took Peter’s hand and pulled him under the canopy of lights, directing him into an approximation of a waltz. Peter stumbled along, giggling and unsure what to do with his feet. May had tried to teach him to dance before his first school dance, but he’d been disastrous at it. Wade somehow made him not fall on his face. 

At the end of an improbably perfect bow, Peter gripped onto Wade’s arm to stabilize himself, his hand molding over the wide expanse of Wade’s deltoid as he straightened back up. “Okay, so you’re good at this. Are you good at everything? Fighting, tracking, cooking, baking, Mario Kart. I’m starting to get a complex.”

Wade quirked his mouth in a doubtful frown. “Not great at the whole sanity shtick,” he said, ticking items off on the small of Peter’s back. “Keeping my shit together. Keeping an apartment clean—” 

Peter cut him off before he could go off on a self-deprecating tangent with a hand to his mouth. “Nope, Christmas is about loving yourself and others. No more negativity. Spin me around like we’re on Dancing with the Stars again.” 

Wade obliged, spinning him into a perfect twirl that made him a little dizzy and giggling. “I thought Christmas was supposed to be about the Baby Jebus.” 

Peter hid his smile against Wade’s shoulder, the soft leather warm against his lips. “Him, too,” he murmured. 

They danced in quiet for a while, their waltz settling into something more like a modern slow dance as the music changed to something softer, accompanied by the sounds of Jeff snoring from Wade’s chair, his little tail twitching every few minutes.

“You know, it’s starting to get pretty romantic up in here. Almost like a scene out of a Hallmark Christmas movie,” Wade said, lips moving against the side of Peter’s temple where he’d settled his cheek. 

Peter lifted his head off Wade’s shoulder to look up at him with amusement, warm despite the weather this close to Wade’s incessant heat and feeling a little punch-drunk from too many sugar cookies. “If this were a Hallmark movie, the production value wouldn’t be half as good as all this,” he waved a lazy hand over the décor, “and you probably would have kissed me already.”

Wade looked genuinely shocked by this, even reeling back a little without letting Peter go. “Am I allowed?”

Peter leaned up and kissed him in answer, humming happily when Wade pulled him in tighter and kissed him back. If Peter’s foot lifted up off the ground just as Wade started to dip him back, well, this was supposed to be a Hallmark movie, after all. 

Neither was able to speak when they finally pulled away, Peter dipped back with Wade hovering over him, holding him securely in his arms as he looked at him like he was made of stardust. “No wonder they always look like they saw the face of god in the movies,” Wade said.

Peter couldn’t help his snort of laughter at that. It developed into a fit of uncontrollable giggles. Wade dropped him with a huff and stood over him with his hands on his hips and a constipated look on his face. “I was trying to be romantic.”

“I’m sorry, I know. God, you should see your face. You looked like a Looney Tunes character with a concussion.” Peter rolled around on the tar roof for a few minutes, laughing while Wade watched him. Eventually, Wade hauled him to his feet still giggling. Peter surprised him with another kiss, cupping Wade’s face in his hands and pressing their mouths together. Wade relaxed immediately, pulling him close again. 

Peter rubbed his nose against Wade’s when they pulled apart the second time, smiling just for Wade. “You’re right, that was pretty Hallmark movie. You’re not secretly a prince, right?”

“King, actually. Got a whole kingdom out on Stanton Island.”

Peter wrinkled his nose. “I don’t know if that’s something you should brag about.” 

Wade pinched his side and kissed him quiet. 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not consent to my stories being listed on Goodreads or other book platforms.
> 
> If you want writing updates from me, you can follow me on Twitter [@RonsPigwidgeon](https://twitter.com/RonsPigwidgeon), [Tumblr](https://mscaptainwinchester.tumblr.com/), [NewTumbl](https://mscaptainwinchester.newtumbl.com/), or [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/MsCaptainWinchester).
> 
> And if you'd like to come yell about my main ship, Spideypool, with me, join the 18+ Discord server I co-mod, [Isn't It Bromantic](https://discord.gg/w6UyAn7)!


End file.
